fang for throught
by bobthytree
Summary: fangs thoughs when he trie to tell max how he feels...
1. Chapter 1

**Fang for thought!(haha) okay soo this is a first for me, and i wanna let everyone know , that i might possible suck at this so .. bare with me . OKAY !:D SUPER thanks :P soo this story is about what fang thinks about max(duh) and what he plans on doing about it. BEGIN!**

I was laying in bed , you know doing what people do in bed .... sleeping . But I was woken up but a very loud noise. Nudge.  
"FANNG!, ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" Nudge said running into my room , throwing the door open as she entered. "I am now" god sometime I wish that girl would learn to keep her yap shut, I mean I love this kid but sometimes a man needs his sleep. I know if I dont get the sleep I need , I'm not a happy camper.

"Everyone is waiting for you to get down stairs so we can eat ! hurry fang!! please, Iggy made BACON!, I haven't had bacon is like .... forever and here you are all like 'I'm going to stay asleep so Nudge doesnt get the bacon' she has waited all morning for, SOO hurry up so we can eat!! .Ohh and then maybe we can get some straberries to go with it " she said as she was leaving my room , I sometimes I wonder if she even remembers why she walks into rooms in the first place.

whatever might as well get dressed.

once I walked down stairs I saw a .. I guess you could all it peaceful sight , well for us this is , for you it might be every morning. The flock was sitting at the table , well excapt Iggy he was making the bacon. Gazzy was sitting beside nudge listening to her talk ,why i'll never know. Angle was beside Nudge , but was ingadeged with Total. I sorta forgot we had that dog. Then there was max on the other side of the table just watching them ...enjoying them selves.

Sometimes I wonder how max does it , but the second I stepped down on the floor Max's head shoot up to look at me , we caugh eyes for a while , I just couldnt bring my self to look away. Her eyes were .. mezmerizing. I felt like I was in a trance while .. wait I was walking . I some how managed to reach the table without breaking eye contact . Interesting.

Eventually max smiled at me then looked down as I sat beside her , God she smelt good this morning .

Well she tends to smell good every morning believe it or not.

As I sat there watching max, as she watch the flock out of the corner of my eye (I dont want to be a creep now ), I realized that she had a worried look on her face .Its one of those looks that you have to know max inside and out to see , sorta like me I guess .. so what im saying its a look that only I can see , since she trys not to worrie the flock (me included) about problems . she always trys to fix things on her own , why? doesnt she know im here to help her , to hold her .. not that she'd let me at this rate but i digress, why would she look worried ... werent we safe .. wel relitevely safe for the time being ? so to find out I tapped Max's foot , and sent her a look "whats wrong?".When max turned her head and caught sight of the questioning look , she eyes went wide for a secound, like she hadn't ment for anyone to notice, but she quickly recoverd and sent me back "nothing dont worrie" LIKE I was going to believe that , this is Max were talking about , I figured she wasnt going to tell me more at the table with the kids here so I shoot her a look "later" which really ment 'your-going-to-tell-me-later-wether-you-like-it-or-not', she seemed to understand cuz she nodded her head. I just smirked.

okay massively short , i have to saddly admit that i have the attion span of like a gold fish, so this is all yout getting form me.  
well feel free to comment / review what ever it is you wish to call it ... any and all call comments/ reviews are accepted .. unless there like " you suck like on monkey " then i'd rather you keep that one to your self!

much thanks !!!:D

Bob Thytree!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY soo i havent updated in a shit load of a long time. You see i have another story out that i like a whole bunch more. its called Gazzys love story', soo check it out . etc etc soo here goes this chapter , i have a feeling that its going suck ass and-what-not, but oh well . enjoy if that's possible .

-  
FPOV

So we just sat there eating food and laughing alot .

I cant really say that I was much into the conversation as Nudge or Angle , I was still wondering what Max had on her mind. But since I was coming up with nothing on my own I guess I'll just have to wait for her to tell me her self.

"well .. you see if you just add the mentos to the coke it explodes then all you hav-" I don't think I wanna know why Iggy and Gazzy were talking about that , all thought I'm sure that they can relate it to a new bomb.

why on earth were they talking about it at the table , they should know that Max will hear them , and I'm sure as hell not going to tell Max , just soo she can chew me up and spit me out. Yeah no thanks.

I wonder what else is on. "Do you think that prostitutes give change? I mean what if they go over an hour like... and hour and 10 mins... wait does that mean they have a flat rate ? or do they take whatever they can get ? Are they In the phone book? hey max can I look in the phone book to see if there are any prostitutes?

"huh no Nudge you can't look for that ... plus I don't even know if this house has a phone book, okay ."

"awwe please Maxxxx? what harm would it do , I mean no know would know rightt? yeahh no one , hehee ."

"Nudge I said no , so I mean NO"

"why not?"

I could see Max losing her patients , don't get me wrong she had the patients that would give a saint a run for his money ... HAHA okay who am I kidding Max have very little patients but sometimes she had alot when shes dealing with the younger members of the flock. And I could clearly see her losing her last strand of it, so I thought Id give her a break.

"Nudge , shut it . Why do you want to find out how much they make? "

"yeah Nudge , looking for a future job there " Iggy said raseing an eye brow at her with a smirk on his face.

Okay I have to admit he got her on that one, but being me I wouldn't tell a soul , well maybe Max's but shh don't tell her just yet, speaking of which I noticed that she wasn't sitting with us anymore , so I was looking around and saw her standing at the sink about to wash some dishes. Does she ever stop?

I think that is Max stoped doing something she might explode , so being the nice guy I am (haha) I went to give her a helping hand, and know what she was thinking about earlier .

"hey need any help?" I said coming up beside her

"oh , god fang , don't do that " she turned around to look at me with a fake glare.

I love doing that though, well I wouldn't tell her that "doing what exactly , its not my fault that your hearing is going " I knew she wasn't going to let that one slide, either I would get punched or insulted back , I wonder which.

"haha , well if you keep that up im going to put some bells on you shoes."

Humm thats a new one ,but she did have me on that one, so I just smirked at her unstead of saying something back , which in turn made her smile at me . Man I cant get enough of those smiles.

So she turned back to the dishes after handing me a drying towel, I had also noticed that the flock had piled there dished on the table and when up stairs , so they wouldnt have to be left with the mess. Those little buggers.

After a few minutes of slience I decided to break it "so earlier?" I said placing the plate I had finished drying down on the counter and grabing a bowl to dry.  
She didn't say anything at first , but I knew she knew what I meant , even when i said very little.

"Its nothing .. really , don't worry" There she goes lieing again! I know this because she stuttered and I know her inside and out. ( no , not in that way either , tho believe me would I) "please Max don't try that on me , whats going on "

I said putting down the bowl I just finished drying and putting down the dish towel as well, to let her know that i wanted to talk about this. I think she understood that I wasn't going down without a fight.

"fine"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soo there it is ... i know i left it at a place where you guys are going to be pullin your hair out :P soo i hope you have wigs ready cuz im a loss right now ... see I know what wrong .. and i know where she got this info from .. but i dont know what to do with it , or how to solve the problem that come along with it ... soo im gonna keep draging this out untill i can solve those tiney little kinks .

soo read and review .. or just review or just send me massive amount of money , you know... which ever floats your boat best. cuz.  
IM ON A BOAT , IM ON A BOAT , TAKE A GOOD HARD LOOK AT MY MOTHER FUCKING BOAT :D sorry I tried to keep this PG .. but oops :P( i mean my authors comment)

click that little box at the bottom there . with the green writing .. and .. sorta grayish colour .. yeahh. :D

love always

Bob Thytree 3


End file.
